Winter Sonata (Drarry Version)
by Ignatia Naselia
Summary: Pertemuan tak terduga, hubungan yang tak pernah terpikirkan, dan kisah cinta yang rumit antara keduanya dimulai di musim dingin. Akankah ikatan mereka tetap kuat meskipun berbagai masalah rumit menimpanya? Adaptasi anime Winter Sonata dengan beberapa pengubahan. REPUBLISH DARI SEBELUMNYA.
1. The Beginning

**Summary : **Pertemuan tak terduga, hubungan yang tak pernah terpikirkan, dan kisah cinta yang rumit antara keduanya dimulai di musim dingin. Akankah ikatan mereka tetap kuat meskipun berbagai masalah rumit menimpanya?

**Disclaimer : **HP punya Tante Rowling, Winter Sonata punya penciptanya, tapi fic ini punya gua.

**Warn :** Hogwarts AU. Draco-fem!Harry, Cedric-fem!Harry (slightly), mamanya Cedric & adeknya Harry OC. Untuk kebutuhan cerita, Draco surname-nya jadi Black dan Cedric surname-nya jadi Malfoy. Adaptasi dari anime Winter Sonata dengan sedikit pengubahan. Di chap ini, bayangin Tom Felton yang sekarang aja. Karena di animenya, Joon-sang juga udah berubah penampilan.

**Happy read! ^^v**

* * *

_'_Seharusnya aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu. Tidak, jika aku hanya bisa menyakitimu'

Rasa sesal melekat kuat di hati Draco Black. Ia tak ingin menyakiti satu-satunya gadis yang ia cintai, namun apa daya. Setelah lama berpisah, bertemu lagi, takdir memaksa keduanya untuk berpisah sekali lagi. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Draco jugalah yang mengawali perpisahan itu.

Di lain sudut di bandara, Harrieta -Harry- Potter berlari dan terburu-buru. Berharap ia bisa bertemu dengan Draco dan mencegah kepergiannya. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin berpisah lagi dengan lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Ia melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, naik dengan eskalator dengan terburu-buru, namun tak juga melihat jejak keberadaan Draco.

Pada papan informasi jadwal keberangkatan, tertulis pesawat tujuan ke New York akan berangkat pukul sembilan malam. Tak berpikir panjang, Harrieta berlari ke tempat di mana pesawat tujuan New York akan berangkat. Pandangannya beredar ke sekitarnya, memindai jejak keberadaan lelaki bermarga Black itu. Tak juga menemukannya, ia pun menghampiri petugas _gate_.

"Permisi. Apakah pesawat tujuan New York masih menunggu berangkat?" tanya Harry dengan napas tersengal.

"Maaf, nona. Pesawat tujuan New York sudah tinggal landas tiga menit lalu" jawab petugas _gate _itu.

Harry kecewa. Sudah terlambat. Sekali lagi, ia dan Draco berpisah. Kemungkinan untuk waktu yang lama, sama seperti perpisahan mereka yang pertama di masa lalu. Kecewa, ia melihat ke atas langit. Teringat bahwa Draco sudah terbang menembus awan.

Di udara, Draco hanya bisa melihat-lihat ke bawah lewat jendela pesawat. Menyaksikan kelap-kelip lampu kota yang baru ditinggalinya dari kejauhan. Masih dengan rasa bersalah yang bersarang di hatinya.

_'Maafkan aku, Harry. Selamat tinggal' _ ucapnya dalam hati. Kemudian, ia kembali bersandar di kursinya.

* * *

**6 bulan kemudian**

Sudah musim gugur di New York. Sore itu, Draco memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di Central Park. Taman cantik itu tak pernah benar-benar sepi. Banyak orang beraktivitas di sana. Ada yang mengajak anjingnya berjalan-jalan, ada yang lari sore, ada pula anak-anak yang bermain di sana.

Hari mulai beranjak senja dan Draco masih belum juga beranjak dari Central Park. Ia melihat ada banyak anak-anak yang bermain dan melempar-lempar sekumpulan daun yang berguguran. Draco terpaku, kemudian ia teringat masa lalunya bersama Harry. Masa di mana ia dihukum untuk membersihkan tempat pembakaran sampah di belakang sekolah bersama Harry yang berubah menjadi acara saling lempar daun gugur.

Kenangan yang tak bisa ia lupakan. Indah, namun membuat miris hatinya.

Sudah enam bulan berlalu semenjak Draco tiba di New York. Banyak sekali daun-daun berguguran di Central Park. Pertanda bahwa musim dingin akan segera datang.

Draco kemudian memandangi gedung pencakar langit yang gagah menjulang, tapi tak lama penglihatannya memburam. Spontan, ia melepas kacamatanya dan memijat sudut dalam matanya pelan supaya penglihatannya kembali jelas. Saat itu, ponselnya berdering dan Draco menjawab panggilan di ponselnya.

"Halo, ibu? Aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar. Aku akan segera pulang" ucapnya di telepon. Semenjak kondisi kesehatan Draco dinyatakan memburuk, ibunya seperti jadi lebih peduli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di Paris, Harry berjalan sendirian. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sepasang kakek-dan nenek yang duduk berdua di tengah keramaian. Seketika ia teringat masa lalunya dengan Draco. Teringat saat mereka berdua berboncengan menaiki sepeda mengelilingi taman di musim gugur. Air muka Harry berubah sendu saat mengingatnya.

Tak ingin tenggelam dalam memori masa lalunya dengan Draco, ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan keramaian itu dan kembali ke tempat tinggalnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Segera setelah meninggalkan Central Park, Draco menemukan seorang anak perempuan yang bermain sendiri melompat dengan satu kaki. Anak perempuan itu mengingatkannya dengan Harry yang suka sekali 'uji keseimbangan' dengan melompat satu kaki.

Anak itu melompat ke arahnya, kemudian menabraknya. Sedikit merasa bersalah, anak itu tertawa polos pada Draco. "Anda tahu? Jika aku jatuh, aku bisa celaka" ujar anak kecil itu. Draco hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan bocah itu.

Tak juga kapok, bocah itu melompat sekali lagi dan hampir jatuh. Draco refleks menolong anak itu sehingga anak itu tak jadi jatuh. "Terima kasih" ucap anak itu tulus. Draco melihat ada sebuah buku tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya dan anak itu berdiri. Ia pun memungut buku itu dan melihat sampulnya.

Kisah Negeri Bayangan. Kisah yang sama yang ia ceritakan pada Harry saat keduanya berjalan-jalan berdua di taman semasa SMA.

Tak ingin terlalu lama tenggelam dalam kenangan lamanya, Draco pun menyerahkan buku tersebut pada anak itu, kemudian menepuk bahunya sambil tersenyum pada anak di hadapanya. Anak itu hanya tertawa polos.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak ayah anak itu. Tahu bahwa sudah waktunya pulang, anak itu tersenyum lalu berpamitan pada Draco. Draco hanya balas melambai sebagai perpisahan pada anak itu.

Tiba-tiba, penglihatannya kembali buram.

_'_Mungkin ini waktunya' ucap Draco dalam hati.

'Aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa melihat lagi. Mungkin, aku akan hidup di Negeri Bayangan milikku sendiri mulai sekarang' ujarnya pasrah dalam hati.

Seberkas ingatan muncul di otak Draco. Ingatan ketika ia berkonsultasi pada dokter mengenai gangguan penglihatan yang diidapnya.

_'Maaf aku mengatakan ini. Tapi sepertinya, penglihatan anda akan terus terganggu' ucap sang dokter._

'Jika ini takdir, aku tak akan lari. Setidaknya, aku masih bisa melihat senyummu saat aku memejamkan mataku' ujarnya lagi dalam hati.

Saat penglihatannya kembali jelas, Draco terus berjalan dan sampai pada sebuah pohon natal besar yang dipajang di tengah kota dengan kelap-kelip lampunya yang indah. Tanpa sadar, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seulas senyum simpul ketika melihatnya.

Sebuah kenangan muncul lagi di pikirannya. Kenangan saat ia bertemu Harry di bawah hujan salju ditemani kelap-kelip lampu pohon cemara di pinggir jalan.

Kalau begini, mustahil rasanya untuk Draco benar-benar meninggalkan Harry.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya di Paris, Harry bertemu dengan seorang teman di sebuah kafe kopi terkenal. Setelah puas mengobrol dengan temannya, Harry memutuskan untuk tinggal sebentar di kafe itu. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dan bolpoin dari dalam tasnya, kemudian menulis sebuah surat.

'Surat' untuk Draco.

_Dear Draco,_

_Apa kabar? Sekarang aku sedang berada di sebuah kafe. Baru saja aku bertemu dengan seorang teman. Kafe ini terkenal dengan kopinya dan macaroon-nya. Kapan-kapan kau harus kemari dan mencobanya._

_Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sudah sehatkah? Apa kau makan dengan benar? Apa kau kesepian?_

_Draco, sejujurnya ada banyak hal yang aku ingin tanyakan padamu. Aku ingin mengenal lebih banyak tentangmu. Kau tahu? Hari ini aku duduk di sini dan teringat padamu. Aku ingat bahwa kita pernah berjanji untuk mengukir kenangan bersama sampai kita mati._

_Tapi, bagaimana mungkin kita bisa mengukir kenangan itu, mengingat banyak hal tentang kita yang aku lupa? Sebisa mungkin aku mencoba mengingatnya kembali, namun aku tak bisa. _

_Kau pernah bilang padaku untuk terus melanjutkan hidup dan berbahagia, demi dirimu. Bagaimana jika merindukanmu adalah satu-satunya kebahagiaan untukku?_

_Aku tahu, sampai kapanpun surat ini tak akan pernah sampai ke tanganmu. Tapi, dengan 'berbicara' padamu lewat tulisan seperti ini, hatiku terasa lebih tenang._

_Sampai jumpa. Besok aku akan menulis lagi, ya?_

_Love,_

_Harry_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di apartemennya, Draco Black memutar sebuah piringan hitam. Alunan lagu klasik terdengar segera setelah piringan hitam itu berputar. Draco duduk di sofa dan kemudian mulai hanyut dalam bacaannya.

Tak lama, ia menyudahi kegiatan membaca ringannya. Ia melanjutkannya dengan merenung sambil bertopang dagu. Merenung tentang Harry, masa lalu mereka, dan gangguan penglihatannya. Semua tak lagi sama.

Draco, di tengah perenungannya, mendengar piringan hitam yang diputarnya rusak. Sebagian lagu terdengar berulang-ulang. Kemudian Draco berjalan menyetop musik itu. Ia sudah tak butuh mendengarkan musik lagi.

Draco haus. Ia ingin menyeduh kopi sendiri. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah dapur. Saat ia berjalan, tiba-tiba penglihatannya kembali kabur dan tubuhnya tak seimbang sehingga ia terjatuh. Tak sengaja, ia menabrak meja dan menjatuhkan koin 5 sickle yang ada di atas meja tersebut.

Ia kemudian memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan untuk menetralkan penglihatannya kembali. Segera sesudah itu, ia memungut koin yang tergeletak di atas lantai tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Lagi, ia teringat akan Harry.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, hujan lebat mengguyur kota Paris. Harry berjalan sendirian di Pont Au Change dengan payung hijaunya. Harry kemudian berhenti sejenak. Matanya menatap ke arah langit yang hitam kelam.

'Draco, kau ada di sana, 'kan? Kau berjanji bahwa kau akan selalu menjadi Polaris untukku, bukan?' ucapnya penuh harap dalam hati.

Sayang, tak ada satu bintang pun di sana. Pun Polaris tak menunjukkan cahyanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di New York, langit sore sudah mulai menggelap. Draco tahu itu dari sinar matahari di jendelanya yang mulai sirna. Ia mulai memandangi kota dari jendela apartemennya.

Semenjak menetap di New York, Draco punya kebiasaan baru. Ia selalu memandangi langit malam dan mencari Polaris. Berharap bahwa Harry juga mencari dan melihat bintang yang sama di manapun ia berada.

'Aku yakin. Kebahagian sekecil apapun, pasti akan lenyap dan terenggut dariku' ujar Draco dalam hati sambil menatap koin lima sickle di genggamannya.

'Meskipun waktu berlalu, ingatlah ini, Harry. Sejauh apapun dirimu berada, Polaris-mu ini akan selalu berada di tempat yang sama. Di hatimu' ujar Draco lagi. Seolah ingin menyampaikan kata-katanya pada Harry di tempatnya sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, di apartemennya, Harry bangun agak siang. Ia kemudian berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Merasa jenuh, ia beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju ke jendela apartemennya untuk melihat pemandangan kota. Ia selalu suka memandang Paris dari jendela apartemennya.

Langit mulai mendung. Seperti akan hujan. Tak lama kemudian, salju turun setitik demi setitik. Hari pertama musim dingin di tahun ini sudah tiba. Sembari memandangi salju musim dingin itu, Harry merindukan Draco.

Di New York, salju juga sudah turun dan menyelimuti berbagai tempat di seluruh kota. Di bawah rintik salju, Draco berdiri di Bow Bridge dan memandangi koin lima sickle di genggamannya. Tiba-tiba Draco melempar koin lima sickle itu ke danau di dekat Bow Bridge. Entah apa tujuannya.

Ingin merasa lebih hangat, Draco pun memasukkan tangannya ke kantung mantelnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai memikirkan tentang Harry.

Harry di apartemennya di Paris dan Draco di Central Park di New York, melihat langit yang sama dan memandang salju yang turun setitik demi setitik.

Dan tentunya, saling merindu.

* * *

**TeBeCe**

**Hola! Gua Naru, author fic ini. Untuk kalian yang nemu fic ini di wattpad dengan judul yang sama, jangan kuatir. Itu bukan plagiat. Itu gua juga yang bikin.**

**Untuk temen-temen yang udah ngefave dan ngereview fic ini sebelumnya, terima kasih.**

**Tapi dengan sangat menyesal, gua meminta maaf kalo gua remake fic ini dan merubah semuanya dari chapter 1 supaya lebih runtut dan lebih relevan ama animenya. Gua merasa chap 1 yang sebelumnya udah gua publish somehow nggak terlalu masuk ama chapter-chapter selanjutnya dan malah berakhir meninggalkan plot hole yang cukup critical.**

**Occult, emang. Tapi tetep aja fatal.**

**Once again, truly sorry and hope all of you enjoy this fic. Maaf juga kalo di sini Drarry-nya masih belum kerasa.**

**Sin cera,**

**Naru**


	2. Ms Tardy and the Transfer Student

**Summary : **Pertemuan tak terduga, hubungan yang tak pernah terpikirkan, dan kisah cinta yang rumit antara keduanya dimulai di musim dingin. Akankah ikatan mereka tetap kuat meskipun berbagai masalah rumit menimpanya?

**Disclaimer : **HP punya Tante Rowling, Winter Sonata punya penciptanya, tapi fic ini punya gua.

**Warn :** Draco-fem!Harry, Cedric-fem!Harry (slightly), mamanya Cedric & adeknya Harry OC. Untuk kebutuhan cerita, Draco surname-nya jadi Black dan Cedric surname-nya jadi Malfoy. Adaptasi dari anime Winter Sonata dengan sedikit pengubahan.

_Italicized words - suara hati Draco/Harry; dialog flashback_

**Bold words - penanda timeskip**

**Happy read ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ingatan Draco melayang ke masa sepuluh tahun lalu. Tahun yang sama saat ia pertama bertemu dengan Harry.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sepuluh Tahun Lalu**

Di tengah hujan salju yang lebat, sebuah kereta melintas dengan cepat. Di dalamnya, Draco duduk sendiri di sebuah kompartemen sembari menggenggam sobekan foto hitam putih yang menggambarkan sepasang remaja di zaman itu.

Perempuan di foto itu ibunya, sementara pria di sebelah kirinya adalah seseorang yang ia duga ayahnya.

Sesampainya di kota tujuannya, Draco pergi ke SMA Hogwarts dan masuk ke perpustakaannya. Di perpustakaan tersebut, ia mencari dokumen yang menurutnya akan memberinya cukup informasi mengenai orang yang ia duga ayahnya itu. Ia pun menemukan buku tahunan angkatan ibunya.

Di buku tahunan itu, ia menemukan foto ibunya yang masih muda berikut dengan nama ibunya, Narcissa Black. Kemudian, ia mencari sosok lelaki di foto tersebut dan mencocokkannya. Hanya ada satu nama yang cocok dengan sosok laki-laki yang ada di sobekan foto tersebut.

Lucius Malfoy.

Draco setidaknya sudah mengantongi satu nama. Satu nama yang ia duga sebagai ayah kandungnya. Ayah kandung yang tidak pernah ia kenal semenjak ia terlahir ke dunia.

Puas dengan informasi yang didapatnya, ia berjalan-jalan di dekat SMA Hogwarts dan menemukan sebuah rumah dengan suasana yang hangat di dalamnya. Ada sebuah keluarga kecil yang utuh sedang bersenda gurau di tengah acara makan malam.

Draco iri. Sejak lahir, keluarganya tak pernah utuh. Ibunya sering meninggalkannya akibat kesibukannya sebagai seorang pianis. Ayahnya? Sedari lahir, ia tak berayah. Tak pernah tahu nama dan juga rupa ayahnya.

Kemudian, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah taman kecil yang sepi. Di bawah lampu taman yang temaram itu, ia memikirkan jati dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Harry, jika bukan karena sobekan foto itu, aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu._

_Aku menyesal aku bertemu denganmu. Seharusnya, kita tak usah bertemu. _

_Aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa kebetulan-kebetulan yang terjadi setelahnya membawa kita dalam sebuah situasi rumit._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Current time**

Di Paris, Harry tengah menunggu sesuatu. Di tengah penantiannya, titik-titik air turun sedikit demi sedikit. Nampaknya hujan mulai membasahi kota Paris.

Kala hujan makin deras, telinga Harry menangkap sebuah alunan yang tak asing. Piano mendenting dan melantunkan sebuah lagu.

Sebuah lagu yang membuka kembali ingatan masa lalunya dengan Draco. First Time.

Ia berlari dan terus berlari mencari di mana lagu itu dimainkan. Sudut-sudut kota Paris ia lewati dalam pencariannya.

Kemudian ia menemukannya. Sebuah ruangan gelap yang tak terkunci. Di sana, ada seorang pria paruh baya yang memainkan piano seorang diri dengan sebuah partitur di hadapannya.

Benar saja. Pria itu memainkan lagu First Time. Memori sepuluh tahun lalu terputar ulang di benak Harry seperti sebuah kaset film lama. Membawanya pada kejadian saat ia dan Draco bermain piano berdua di ruang musik.

_"Bukannya kau bilang kau tidak bisa bermain piano, ya?" tanya Harry heran._

_"Hah? Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu" elak Draco._

_"Apa judulnya?" tanya Harry._

_"Judulnya First Time" jawab Draco._

Sadar ada yang memperhatikannya bermain, pria di hadapan Harry menoleh dan menatapnya heran.

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggu anda?" tanya pria itu ramah.

"Tidak. Maaf aku pergi dulu" balas Harry yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan pria itu dan pianonya.

Air matanya turun sama derasnya seperti hujan yang dilihatnya begitu keluar meninggalkan ruang gelap tadi. Lagu itu seolah memancing semua kenangan kebersamaannya dengan Draco.

_Untuk pertama kalinya, aku terlambat dan memanjat pagar sekolah berdua dengan seorang laki-laki._

_Untuk pertama kalinya, aku bergandengan tangan dengan seorang laki-laki._

_Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga, aku berbonceng dua dengan seorang laki-laki._

_Dan itu denganmu, Draco Black._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di New York, Draco kembali dirawat di sebuah rumah sakit. Gangguan penglihatannya semakin memburuk setiap harinya.

"Tuan Black, kerusakan saraf optik anda menjadi semakin buruk. Lebih buruk daripada yang kami perkirakan" ujar dokter yang menangani Draco. "Pembedahan adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk membantu memperbaiki penglihatan anda" lanjutnya lagi.

"Lalu, apakah aku akan membaik setelah menjalani pembedahan?" tanya Draco.

"Kami tidak bisa menjamin, Tuan Black. Status hematoma di area sekitarnya sulit dijelaskan" kata sang dokter.

"Aku tak peduli, dokter. Lakukan saja prosedurnya. Aku hanya ingin menahannya sampai _saat itu _tiba" tegas Draco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sepuluh Tahun Lalu**

Harrietta Potter. Panggil saja dia Harry. Ia selalu saja terlambat ke sekolah. Kebiasaannya terlambat bahkan sudah menjadi legenda di angkatan mereka sampai-sampai ia dijuluki "Tardy Potter".

"Aku berangkat, mum!" ucapnya sambil berlari dan mengambil roti panggangnya. "Jangan lari-lari!" tegur sang ibu, Lily, dari dapur. Ibu dan adiknya hanya menatap heran apa yang ia lakukan barusan. "Kapan, sih, dia tidak terlambat lagi?" Lily menggerutu. "Mana aku tahu, bu! Justru kalau dia tepat waktu, itu tandanya dunia akan segera kiamat" kata Liliana, sang adik, sambil mengunyah roti panggangnya.

Harry berlari-lari menuju halte bus terdekat. Sebetulnya tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke sekolah, hanya saja bus itu seringkali mengabaikan penumpang yang akan naik. Harry tahu betul hal itu. Begitu matanya menangkap bus yang akan dia naiki, sontak ia berlari ke tengah jalan. Memposisikan dirinya ada di tengah bus itu sembari merentangkan tangannya.

"STOP!" teriaknya tepat di depan bus itu. Sontak sang supir panik dan refleks menginjak pedal remnya secepat mungkin. Dan beruntungnya, bus itu tidak jadi menabrak Harry yang menyetopnya dengan nekat. "Yes!" ujar Harry puas. Ia pun naik ke bus itu.

"Kau sudah gila, ya? Lain kali jangan nekat, nona" sang supir hanya bisa menggerutu atas tingkah nekat Harry tadi. "Sudahlah, paman. Yang penting kau dapat penumpang dan aku dapat tumpangan, kan?" dengan entengnya Harry membela diri. "Anak sekolah zaman sekarang" gumam sang supir bus sambil membawa busnya meninggalkan halte.

Di dalam bus itu, Harry langsung mencari tempat duduk dekat jendela. Baru saja ia mencari tempat duduknya, matanya terpaku pada satu objek. Remaja laki-laki yang duduk di baris paling belakang dekat jendela sambil menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela.

Lelaki itu mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya di balik mantel coklatnya. Mengindikasikan bahwa ia satu sekolah dengan Harry. Namun, demi Merlin, Harry belum pernah melihat laki-laki itu sebelumnya. Surai pirang platina itu agak sedikit lebih rapi dibandingkan dengan rambut teman laki-lakinya. Pembawaannya terlihat tenang. Wajahnya pun terbilang rupawan. Sesaat, Harry terpesona dengannya.

Sesaat kemudian, Harry pun tersadar bahwa sedari tadi ia belum mendapatkan tempat duduk dan tak ada tempat duduk dekat jendela seperti yang diinginkannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah laki-laki itu.

Lama waktu berlalu, Harry pun tertidur dan tanpa sadar kepalanya menempel pada bahu kanan laki-laki di sebelahnya. Sang remaja laki-laki tak terlalu ambil pusing soal beban di bahunya. Tak ada gunanya juga protes. Lebih baik menunggu lima atau sepuluh menit sampai Harry terbangun.

Harry pun terbangun dan mendapati penumpang bus itu sudah berkurang banyak. Sadar kepalanya bertumpu di bahu orang di sebelahnya, cepat-cepat ia tegakkan kembali posisi duduknya dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Setelah melihat-lihat, ia baru sadar kalau ia sudah kelewatan jauh dari sekolahnya.

"STOP!" teriaknya. Dan dia pun turun bersama lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya tadi. Harry menebak-nebak di mana ia sekarang berada. Ralat, mereka. Dia pun menatap laki-laki teman duduknya tadi tetap tenang meskipun mereka tidak tahu sekarang ada di mana.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" kata Harry setengah kesal pada laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Sejenak hening, lalu Harry bertanya lagi.

"Kau kelas berapa?" "Kelas dua" jawab laki-laki itu. Mata hari otomatis terbelalak. "Hah? Kau tidak takut dengan Mr. Snape yang galak itu? Bisa-bisanya kau bertingkah tenang padahal terlambat" kata Harry marah. "Baru ini aku bertemu dengan orang sebodoh kau" kata Harry lagi, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan laki-laki itu menuju ke sekolah.

Selangkah, dua langkah. Harry pun berbalik. "Hei! Sudah tahu terlambat dan terlewat jauh, setidaknya bayarkan taksi kita sampai ke sekolah!" lanjut Harry lagi. Dan kali ini pun lelaki itu mengikutinya tanpa ada bantahan sedikitpun keluar dari mulutnya.

Taksi itu pun sampai di dekat jalan masuk ke sekolahnya. Begitu turun dari taksi, Harry langsung berlari sambil memastikan bahwa Mr. Snape, guru _killer _yang dimaksud, tidak tahu kalau ia terlambat dan ia pun bisa masuk kelas sembunyi-sembunyi. Harry mengira laki-laki itu masih ikut berjalan bersamanya. Sayangnya begitu Harry berbalik, ia mendapati lelaki itu berdiri dan bersandar di tiang listrik dengan santainya.

"Hei! Apa sih yang kau lakukan? Ayo cepat!" Dan ia pun kaget ketika lelaki itu menyalakan sebatang rokok. Harry pun mengabaikannya dan berlari masuk ke gerbang sekolah.

"Harrietta Potter!" kata Mr. Snape mengintimidasi. Tanpa banyak cakap, Mr. Snape mengisyaratkan Harry untuk ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain yang tengah dihukum karena terlambat. "Berlutut dan angkat kedua tangan tinggi-tinggi!" kata Mr. Snape masih dengan nada mengintimidasi. Mau tak mau, Harry menurutinya lalu berjalan tertunduk ke barisan para siswi yang terhukum. Terlihat para siswa yang dihukum _push up_ sambil berteriak 'aku tidak akan terlambat lagi'.

"Terlambat lagi, Har? Aku heran. Cedric padahal datang tepat waktu. Kenapa kalian tidak berangkat bersama saja, sih?" kata Hermione Granger, sahabatnya, yang juga ikut dihukum saat itu. "Lupakan, 'Mione. Aku hanya–" ucapan Harry terputus karena Mr. Snape meneriaki satu siswa lagi yang terlambat.

"Dasar murid tidak tahu aturan! Kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa?" hardik Mr. Snape. Harry pun berbalik begitu tahu siapa yang diteriaki barusan. "'Mione, lihat! Aku tadi datang terlambat bersama anak itu" kata Harry. Hermione pun ikut berbalik karena penasaran dengan siswa itu.

"Lihat murid satu ini! Sudah tahu terlambat, jalannya masih santai begitu. Seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng saja" sindir Mr. Snape dengan nada mengintimidasi yang sama. "Har, kurasa dia orang yang karismatik" ujar Hermione sedikit mengagumi siswa laki-laki yang tengah diintimidasi tersebut. Mata Harry masih menatap laki-laki itu dengan pandangan kasihan bercampur puas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skip time, di kelas 2.**

Sudah jam istirahat namun tidak ada seorang siswa pun keluar dari kelas. Terlihat banyak anak-anak mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Harry melihat laki-laki yang satu bus dengannya tadi pagi ada di kelas mereka. Ya, mereka sekelas. Ia duduk di bangku belakang sendirian. Sedang membaca buku, entah buku apa pun itu.

"Hei, Harry" Harry langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. "Kau lihat anak laki-laki di baris belakang sana, kan? Dia murid pindahan dari sekolah khusus olimpiade, lho. Namanya Draco Black" kata Pansy Parkinson, temannya, membuka sesi gosip. "Dia pasti pintar" lanjut Pansy sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Pans, kau tahu? Kudengar dari para guru, Draco Black memenangkan medali emas olimpiade matematika nasional tahun lalu" Hermione ikut menimbrung. "Sudah tampan, pintar pula. Paket lengkap" tambah Hermione. Pansy masih saja menatap Draco Black sambil tersenyum.

_BRAK!_

Tiba-tiba Pansy menggebrak meja.

"Kuberi tahu, ya. Draco Black itu milikku. Ingat. Milikku! Jangan ada yang menyentuhnya, _okay_?" kata Pansy mengklaim Draco sepihak. Harry memutar matanya. Siapa juga yang berniat menyentuh laki-laki aneh seperti dia? Tak lama setelahnya, Pansy pun beranjak dari kursinya. Berniat menyapa Draco, namun tidak jadi karena ada seseorang yang kini mengajak Draco berbicara. Cedric Malfoy.

"Kau Draco Black, 'kan? Aku Cedric Malfoy. Ayo berteman" kata Cedric sambil menawarkan sebelah tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Draco yang sayangnya tidak digubris oleh Draco. Draco hanya menatap Cedric dengan tatapan sok-akrab-sekali-kau dan membuat Cedric bingung akan reaksinya. Harry yang tak sengaja melihat pemandangan tidak mengenakkan tersebut dari bangkunya hanya menatap Draco dengan tatapan beraninya-kau-begitu-pada-sahabatku.

Cedric pun menghela napas panjang. Tak tahu mesti berkata apa lagi. Akhirnya, dia pun berinisiatif menunjukkan pamflet ekstrakurikuler di sekolah mereka.

"Black, kau tahu? Ada banyak klub yang menarik untuk diikuti di sekolah in–" "Maaf. Tidak tertarik." tanggap Draco dingin. 'Anak ini susah sekali didekati' batin Cedric. Tak mau berlama-lama lagi, ia pun beranjak meninggalkan Draco.

"Baiklah, Black. Jika kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa minta bantuan dariku. Kuharap kau betah bersekolah di sini" ujar Cedric sambil tersenyum ramah sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Draco. Draco hanya menatap Cedric yang berjalan meninggalkannya dengan tatapan datar kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas membacanya yang sempat terinterupsi beberapa saat.

Cedric sekarang berdiri di koridor depan kelas. Mengamati siswa-siswi lainnya yang berjalan di sekitar koridor kelas mereka. Memikirkan kembali apakah ada yang salah dengannya sehingga keramahannya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh anak baru itu.

"Ditolak oleh anak baru, eh, Ced?" kata Ron tiba-tiba dari samping Cedric. "Kau mengagetkanku, Ronald!" Ron –Ronald, lengkapnya– hanya bisa tertawa dengan ekspresi tidak terima Cedric itu. "Lagipula kau tahu dari mana anak baru itu menolakku?" lanjut Cedric. "Aku melihat semuanya, teman" jelas Ronald sambil tertawa. "Lagipula, kau tahu? Draco Black itu Gemini, dan kau Virgo. Kedua zodiak itu mana cocok!" Ron mencoba mengaitkan zodiak Draco dan Cedric. "Kau ini masih saja percaya horoskop, ya, Ron?" ujar Cedric sambil terkekeh kecil.

Di kelas, Draco yang masih membaca bukunya itu tiba-tiba berhenti membaca bukunya saat ada seseorang mendatangi bangkunya. Ya, dia. Gadis yang tadi pagi duduk bersebelahan dengannya di bus kota.

"Hei, Black" ucap Harry. Pandangan Draco pun teralih pada Harry. "Bisa tidak, sih, kau lebih ramah terhadap orang lain? Beruntung Cedric tidak mengambil hati sikapmu tadi" kata Harry terang-terangan. Draco hanya menatap Harry dengan pandangan apa-pedulimu?. Harry hanya menghela napas. 'Anak satu ini memang begini, ya?' batinnya.

"Sudah tahu mau masuk klub mana?" tanya Harry mencoba mengalihkan topik. 'Pertanyaan klasik itu lagi' batin Draco. "Hei, bukannya kau tadi tertidur di tengah jam pelajaran, ya?" tanya Draco dengan senyum mengejek yang akan membuat siapapun ingin meninju wajah pucatnya itu. "Apa pedulimu?" tanpa sadar, nada suara Potter meninggi saat mengucapkannya.

"Kudengar kau dulu pernah masuk sekolah khusus olimpiade sains. Kenapa tidak ikut klub pembinaan olimpiade saja?" kata Harry berusaha kembali pada topiknya tadi. "Maaf, aku tidak tertarik" jawab Draco.

"Harry!" seseorang memanggil Harry beberapa meter dari belakangnya. Harry menoleh dan mendapati Cedric-lah yang memanggilnya barusan.. Draco hanya menatap Cedric dengan tatapan anak-ini-lagi.

"Dia masuk klub apa?" tanya Draco. "Siapa? Cedric maksudmu? Dia ikut klub siaran radio" jawab Harry. "Klub siaran? Baiklah. Aku ikut" kata Draco sambil beranjak dari bangkunya lalu pergi keluar dari kelas. Cedric pun berjalan mendekati Harry. "Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Cedric. "Tak tahu" jawab Harry sambil menggelengkan kepala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sepulang Sekolah**

"Ced, kau tau? Draco Black bilang dia ingin ikut klub siaran. Jangan-jangan karena kau" kata Harry. "Hah? Aku baru mau mulai menjelaskan klub di sekolah, dia malah seenaknya bilang 'Maaf. Tidak tertarik'" kata Cedric sambil masih berjalan bersebelahan dengan Harry. "Dia itu agak aneh, ya, Ced? Kalau menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Harry lagi. "Entahlah, har. Aku baru kali ini bertemu dengan orang sepertinya." jawab Cedric.

"Saatnya 'uji keseimbangan'" kata Harry ceria, lalu langsung melompat ke atas pagar pembatas jalan. Tapi, nampaknya tubuh Harry masih belum bisa seimbang. "Harry! Hati-hati!" kata Cedric sambil dengan cepat membantu Harry menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Baru setelah Harry bisa berdiri dengan seimbang, Harry mulai berjalan.

"Satu... Dua..." Harry menghitung langkahnya sambil berjalan pelan-pelan untuk tetap seimbang. "Aku bertaruh kau tidak akan bisa mencapai hitungan kesepuluh" ucap Cedric mengejek teman kecilnya itu. "Yakin sekali kau! Tiga..." balas Harry.

"Emp–Ah!" Harry hampir terjatuh di hitungan keempat. Beruntung Cedric menangkapnya dengan cepat. "Pegang tanganku, Harry" kata Cedric. "Tidak, Ced! Aku hanya ingin tanganku ini dipegang kekasihku saja" kata Harry. Cedric yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. "Lima... Enam... Tujuh..." Harry masih berjalan pelan sambil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Delapan... Sembilan... Sepuluh..." hitung Harry sambil masih berjalan dan menjaga keseimbangan. Sadar dia bisa berjalan hingga hitungan kesepuluh, Harry langsung melompat turun.

"Sepuluh, Ced! Kau lihat, 'kan, tadi? _Eat that, Ced!_ Kalau kita bertaruh uang tadi, aku yakin kau pasti kalah!" kata Harry sambil tersenyum puas. "Baiklah, aku mengaku kalah" kata Cedric sambil tersenyum kecil. Harry ternyata sudah berada beberapa meter di depannya. "Ayo pulang, Ced!" ajak Harry dari posisinya sekarang.

Cedric hanya bisa tersenyum dengan tingkah teman kecilnya itu. Sekaligus pujaan hatinya sejak lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Malam harinya, di pusat kota**

Besok peringatan kematian James Potter, ayah Harry. Jadi Harry, ibu, dan adiknya harus pergi ke pusat kota untuk membeli persiapan yang diperlukan. Lily, ibunya, pergi ke beberapa toko untuk membeli bunga dan baju yang akan dipakai besok, sementara Harry mengantar Liliana, adiknya, ke toko buku agar adiknya tidak bosan menunggu hingga sang ibu selesai belanja.

"Aku beli yang ini" kata Lily. "280 galleon, ma'am" kata sang penjual sambil menyerahkan baju yang dibeli Lily. "Terima kasih" ucap Lily sambil mengambil bungkusan baju yang baru dibelinya. "Mum!" kata Harry sambil berlari-lari. "Akhirnya kau datang juga. Sana, jemput adikmu di toko tadi" kata Lily. Harry mengangguk, kemudian berlari menuju toko tadi untuk menjemput adiknya.

"Lily!" panggil seseorang tidak jauh dari tempat Harry dan ibunya berdiri sekarang. "Ah! Nymphadora" sapa ibunya. "Besok peringatan kematian James, bukan? Aku akan ke sana besok jika sempat" kata Nymphadora Tonks, kenalan keluarga Harry itu. "Ah, terima kasih. Harry! Kemari!" panggil sang ibu dan Harry segera berlari ke arah ibunya. "Kau masih ingat bibi Nymphadora, kan?" tanya Lily. "Ya, bu. Selamat malam, bibi" kataku. "Ah, halo Harry. Kulihat kau seperti James versi perempuan" kata Nymphadora. "Banyak orang bilang begitu, bi" ujar Harry. "Sudah, sana. Kau jemput adikmu, ya, Harry" kata ibunya. Dan Harry pun izin undur diri.

Harry berlari hingga ke toko buku itu dan melewati jalan pintas. Ia melintasi banyak tempat. Dan ia pun berjalan melewati sebuah jalan kecil untuk sampai di sana. Di jalan kecil yang gelap itu, Harry berpapasan dengan seorang pria yang tengah mabuk. Berjalan sempoyongan kemudian mendekati Harry.

"Hai, nona. Sendirian saja. Mau kuantar pulang?" racau pria mabuk itu dengan nada agak sedikit menggoda. Harry menatap pria mabuk itu dengan horor, seketika teringat kata-kata ibunya dulu. 'Jangan berurusan dengan orang mabuk' pikirnya sembari mengingat kata-kata ibunya. "Tidak usah, paman. Aku bisa sendi–" "Bicara apa kau, nona? Perempuan tidak boleh jalan sendirian di tempat seperti ini. Mari kutemani" Lama kelamaan, pria mabuk itu semakin dekat dengannya dan mulai mencengkeram kedua bahunya erat dan memojokkannya ke dinding.

Otak Harry menangkap sinyal bahaya. Dia harus berteriak minta tolong. "Tolong! Tolong aku!" teriak Harry. Nihil. Tidak ada satupun yang datang menolongnya. "Tidak akan ada yang menolongmu, nona" kata pria mabuk itu sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Harry. "Tolong!" Harry berteriak putus asa. Mau berteriak berapa kali pun, ia tahu tidak akan ada yang menolongnya.

"Potter!" suara bariton seorang remaja laki-laki terdengar tak jauh dari mereka. "Draco Black?" kata Harry begitu tahu siapa laki-laki yang berbicara barusan. "Dia kenalanmu?" tanya Draco. Harry hanya menggeleng. Pria mabuk itu kini beralih menatap Draco.

"Kau siapa? Mengganggu saja" tanya pria mabuk itu. "Tidak penting. Lepaskan dia" kata Draco cepat. "Pulang, nak! Ini sudah malam! Tempat ini tidak cocok untuk anak seusiamu" kata pria mabuk itu sambil menyentil dahi Draco dengan keras. Draco hanya mengabaikannya. "Ayo pergi dari sini, Potter" kata Draco sambil menarik lengan Harry.

Tiba-tiba, pria mabuk tadi melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Draco. Refleks, Draco menangkis tinju tersebut. Namun, sang pria mabuk itu meninju wajah Draco dengan tangannya yang lain hingga Draco terjatuh.

"Potter, tunggu di situ" kata Draco menit setelahnya, Draco pun terlibat perkelahian dengan pria mabuk itu. "Sudah jangan berkelahi!" Harry mencoba melerai mereka, namun keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Kini mereka bertiga ada di kantor polisi terdekat. Pria mabuk itu babak belur, sementara Draco hanya lebam di sebagian kecil wajahnya, pelipisnya terluka, dan bibirnya nampak berdarah.

"Kau ini! Kalau tidak bisa berkelahi jangan berkelahi!" omel Harry. Draco hanya diam menatap bagaimana pria mabuk itu menjelaskan kronologi kejadian tadi pada polisi sambil sesekali menyentuh bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Ini" kata Harry sambil menyerahkan sapu tangannya pada Draco. "Supaya bibirmu tidak berdarah" kata Harry, lalu memalingkan muka. Draco hanya mengambil sapu tangan itu dengan diam, lalu tersenyum tipis menatap sapu tangan itu. Ia pun menyeka bibirnya yang berdarah dengan sapu tangan Harry. Merasa kurang pas dengan cara Draco menyeka bibirnya, Harry langsung membantu Draco. "Bukan di sana. Biar aku yang mengelapnya" kata Harry. Dan Harry pun mengelap darah di bibir Draco.

"Aku sudah suruh kalian untuk hubungi orang tua masing-masing, kan? Cepatlah! Akan lebih baik kalau ayah kalian yang datang kemari" kata seorang polisi lain. Keduanya terdiam. Agak lama. Sampai akhirnya, Harry duluan menjawab sang polisi. "Aku tidak punya ayah, pak. Ayahku sudah lama meninggal" kata Harry dengan wajah sendu. "Kalau begitu ibumu" kata polisi itu. "Tidak bisa juga, pak. Ibuku sibuk bekerja" jawab Harry berbohong. Ia hanya tidak ingin ibunya tahu kalau dia ada di kantor polisi sekarang.

"Kau bagaimana? Ayahmu sibuk?" kata polisi itu. Lama Draco terdiam dengan wajah yang sendu bercampur datar. "Hei! Kau bisa bicara, tidak, sih?" polisi itu sudah setengah kesal. "...aku tidak punya ayah" kata Draco datar. Harry yang sedari tadi menatap ke arah Draco kaget mendengarnya. Matanya melebar karena terkejut. 'Ia juga tak punya ayah?' batin Harry. "Ya sudah! Ibumu!" perintah polisi itu lagi. Draco terdiam dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengontak ibunya.

Selesai urusan dari kantor polisi, Harry mampir sebentar ke apotik terdekat untuk membeli plester. Ia memakaikan plester tersebut pada pelipis Draco yang terluka. "Untuk lebam di wajahmu, aku sudah tanya pada petugas apotik tadi. Kau hanya perlu mengompresnya dengan es" kata Harry. Draco hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya sambil melihat bagaimana Harry menempelkan plester itu padanya.

"Hei, Black" kata Harry. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau juga tak punya ayah" lanjut Harry. "Ayahku meninggal karena kecelakaan di tempat kerja. Ayahmu bagaimana?" tanya Harry. Lama Draco terdiam, dan ia pun kemudian mengganti topiknya.

"Kau suka Malfoy, ya? Kulihat kalian sering bersama" kata Draco. Harry mendengus. "Dia hanya teman kecilku, tahu! Ayah kami sudah bersahabat sejak SMA" jelas Harry. "Oh, ya. Mengapa kau kemari?" tanya Harry penasaran. "Aku mencari seseorang" jawab Draco dingin. "Siapa?" tanya Harry lagi. "Kukira kita masih belum terlalu dekat, Potter. Aku tidak akan memberitahumu" jawab Draco sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Harry. "Aku duluan, ya" kata Draco lagi sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Harry.

"Hei! Black!" teriak Harry. Draco pun menoleh ke arah Harry yang melemparkan plastik berisi plester padanya. "Itu plester untukmu! Sering-seringlah menggantinya!" lalu Harry pun berbalik arah dan meninggalkan Draco yang masih terpaku menatapnya. Draco hanya melihat bungkusan berisi plester itu sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Potter" ucapnya pelan. Lalu Draco pun pergi menuju ke rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**23.59, Kediaman Pribadi Narcissa Black**

Jam dinding berdetak. Ruang tamu rumah itu temaram. Banyak sekali tergantung potret seorang wanita tengah bermain piano di dindingnya. Dan jangan lupakan juga piano coklat di sudut ruangan rumah itu.

Draco membuka pintu rumahnya, lalu terkejut mendapati ibunya duduk dengan tenang di salah satu sofa sambil meminum secangkir teh.

"Malam sekali. Dari mana saja kau, Draco?" ucap Narcissa, ibu Draco, mengintimidasi sambil menyeruput secangkir teh. Draco memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dan beralih ke topik lain.

"Kukira ibu sudah berangkat ke Jepang untuk resital selanjutnya" kata Draco dingin sambil berjalan ke salah satu sudut ruangan dan duduk di sofa lainnya. "Aku hanya ingin berkunjung sebentar kemari" balas Narcissa tidak kalah dingin.

Baru Draco duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya, ia bertanya lagi. "Kapan ibu berangkat?" tanya Draco tenang. "Tanpa kau minta pun aku pasti akan pergi" kata Narcissa. "Aku sudah memesan tiket untuk penerbangan besok" lanjut Narcissa lagi.

"Bu, aku tidur dulu. Selamat malam" kata Draco sambil beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau pulang begini malam! Dan ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Narcissa. Mencoba menginterogasi putranya sendiri.

"Jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan _orang itu_." tuduh Narcissa. "Kau juga lebih memilih bersekolah di sini ketimbang di Amerika, semua itu juga untuk mencari _orang itu_, kan?" lanjut Narcissa lagi.

"Jadi, siapa ayahmu? Kau sudah tahu?" ujar Narcissa sinis. "Memangnya siapa ayahku?" Draco mendelik ke arah ibunya. Mengharap jawaban pasti dari sang ibu. "Sudahlah, Draco. Ia sudah tiada. Tidak ada gunanya lagi kau mencarinya" kata Narcissa.

Mendadak suasanya ruang tamu yang temaram itu menjadi beku. Beku karena interaksi ibu-anak yang dingin.

"Segera setelah resital di Jepang berakhir, kita akan sama-sama pindah ke Amerika" kata Narcissa. "Ingat itu" lanjutnya lagi sembari berdiri dan berpindah ke ruangan lainnya.

Draco terdiam. Masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Diam-diam, ia mengeluarkan isi saku jaketnya. Selembar foto yang tidak utuh. Foto lama ibunya bersama dengan seorang pria yang selama ini ia duga ayah kandungnya. Ia menatap foto itu lekat-lekat. Berusaha menyangkal kata-kata ibunya dan percaya bahwa pencariannya tidaklah sia-sia. Ayahnya masih ada dan Draco akan menempuh segala cara untuk menemukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TeBeCe**

**Hola! Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini. Semoga terhibur, ya. Dan, isi ceritanya masih sama kayak yang kemaren sempet dipublish sih.**

**Anyway, follow, review, and fave? Thankyou :)**

_**/menunggu para Drarry shipper di FFn untuk membacanya wkwkwk/**_


	3. Father's Truth and Slacking Off Together

**Winter Sonata – Drarry Version**

**Summary : **Pertemuan tak terduga, hubungan yang tak pernah terpikirkan, dan kisah cinta yang rumit antara keduanya dimulai di musim dingin. Akankah ikatan mereka tetap kuat meskipun berbagai masalah rumit menimpanya?

**Disclaimer : **HP punya Tante Rowling, Winter Sonata punya penciptanya, tapi fic ini punya gua.

**Warn :** Draco-fem!Harry, Cedric-fem!Harry (slightly), mamanya Cedric & adeknya Harry OC. Untuk kebutuhan cerita, Draco surname-nya jadi Black dan Cedric surname-nya jadi Malfoy. Adaptasi dari anime Winter Sonata dengan sedikit pengubahan.

**Happy read! ^^v**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Father's Truth and Slacking Off Together**

Anak SMA yang belum lulus seharusnya tidak boleh mengikuti kuliah di universitas. Namun rasa penasaran Draco dan misi pribadinya untuk mencari sang ayahlah yang membawanya masuk ke sebuah universitas dan mengikuti kelas sore di sana. Ia duduk di bangku paling belakang dan mengamati sekilas materi yang dosen itu tengah ajarkan. Kalkulus.

Menjuarai olimpiade matematika SMA membuat Draco sedikit banyak mengerti tentang kalkulus. Konsepnya, turunan rumusnya. Ia paham betul bagaimana mengerjakan bermacam-macam tipe soal kalkulus. Mulai dari yang mudah, sedang, hingga yang sulit.

"Yang terpenting dari matematika adalah rasa ingin tahu dan imajinasi yang tinggi. Bukan sekumpulan besar rumus yang sering kita hapalkan" kata sang dosen kepada mahasiswanya. Sedikit banyak Draco setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan sang dosen.

"Ada yang bisa mengerjakan soal di depan?" tanya sang dosen yang berambut pirang panjang. Para mahasiswa yang duduk di depannya sibuk saling tunjuk dengan temannya. Menentukan siapa yang mau maju mengerjakan soal yang telah ditulis. Draco pun berinisiatif maju dan mengerjakan soal yang ada di depan kelas.

Saat Draco menuliskan angka demi angka di papan tulis, para mahasiswa yang duduk di tempatnya hanya menatap kagum padanya. Tak hanya para mahasiswa, tatapan kagum pun juga ditunjukkan dosen matematika berambut pirang itu.

"Bagus, nak. Tepat jawabanmu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau pakai rumus dari mana? Aku belum pernah melihat rumus ini sebelumnya" tanya sang dosen setelah soal tersebut terjawab sempurna. "Aku membuat rumus ini sendiri" jawab Draco. "Sepertinya kau berbakat di matematika, nak." puji dosen itu. Kagum akan jawaban Draco di papan tulis. Namun, seketika, dosen itu melihat seragam SMA yang dikenakan Draco di balik mantelnya.

"Maaf, kau masih SMA tapi kenapa kau ikut kuliahku?" tanya sang dosen sopan. Draco memalingkan wajah dari sang dosen yang mengharap jawabannya. "Karena terdorong rasa ingin tahu dan imajinasiku yang tinggi" kata Draco seraya kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Meninggalkan sang dosen berambut pirang itu dengan kebingungan yang tak terjawab.

Sesampainya di rumah, Draco menatap sobekan foto lama ibunya dan seorang pria yang ia duga sebagai ayah kandungnya. Dosen matematika yang ia ikuti kuliahnya tadi sore sekilas nampak mirip dengan pria yang ada di sobekan foto itu. Namun, Draco merasa bahwa tidak mungkin dosen itu mengenal siapa ayahnya. Sempat terlintas pikiran Draco untuk berhenti mencari kebenaran tentang siapa ayah kandungnya. Namun, rasa ingin tahunya yang kelewat tinggi itu membuat Draco urung untuk berhenti.

Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus tahu kebenaran tentang ayah kandungnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Besok Pagi, di Sekolah**

Bukan Harrietta Potter namanya kalau tidak terlambat. Seperti pagi sebelumnya, ia berlari-lari menuju ke halte bus. Kebetulan bus menuju sekolahnya sedang lewat. Segera Harry berlari ke tengah jalan untuk menyetopnya.

"STOP!" teriaknya sambil merentangkan tangan. Dan beruntungnya, bus itu berhenti di waktu yang tepat tanpa harus menabraknya. "Yes!" ujar Harry segera setelah bus itu berhenti, lalu masuk ke dalamnya. "Kau lagi, kau lagi! Tidak bisa menyetop bus dengan benar, hah?" gerutu sang supir sambil menjalankan busnya. "Maaf, paman. Habisnya kalau tidak begitu, paman tidak akan berhenti" kata Harry dengan nada memelas. Berharap sang supir memaklumi tindakannya. Sang supir hanya menghela napas.

Sama seperti kemarin pagi, ia menemukan Draco Black di barisan bangku terbelakang. 'Dia sudah mengganti plester di wajahnya' batin Harry saat memperhatikan wajah Draco. Sadar ditatapi dari jauh, Draco balas menatap Harry dan kemudian Harry memalingkan wajahnya dan mencari tempat duduk lagi di dekat jendela. Beruntung ia menemukannya. Dan Harry pun langsung duduk di bangku dekat jendela itu.

Tanpa sadar, Harry tertidur di bus dengan kepala menempel tepat di jendela. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau busnya sudah berhenti di tempat tujuan. Ia baru terbangun setelah Draco mengetuk jendela di dekatnya dari luar. Beberapa detik mengumpulkan kesadaran, ia baru sadar bahwa ia sudah sedikit terlewat dari halte dekat sekolahnya. "STOP" Harry berteriak menyetop busnya.

Harry berlari-lari hingga ke gerbang sekolah. Namun dari jauh, ia mendengar ada seorang murid yang dimarahi oleh Mr. Snape karena seragamnya yang tidak sesuai dengan ketentuan sekolah. Dan karena terlambat juga tentunya. Melihat itu, Harry langsung sembunyi di balik dinding besar di dekatnya.

Dari balik dinding itu, Harry melihat Draco yang dengan santainya berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Draco tidak sadar bahwa Mr. Snape yang _killer _itu tengah melakukan inspeksi kepada sejumlah murid. Tidak tega Draco dimaki seperti kemarin, Harry langsung menarik sebelah lengan Draco. Mengajaknya ikut bersembunyi di tempat yang sama. Draco terkejut ketika tangan Harry menarik lengannya.

"Ssssh! Ada Mr. Snape" kata Harry pelan. Draco pun langsung mengerti maksud Harry.

"Ayo ikut aku!" Harry tiba-tiba menarik Draco lagi. Berniat memanjat dinding pagar sekolah agar tidak ketahuan kalau mereka terlambat.

"Nanti kita panjatnya bergantian, ya. Nah, kau bantu aku dulu ya" kata Harry. Tanpa instruksi, Draco langsung mengerti dan membantu Harry memanjat dinding tersebut. Ia menundukkan badannya sementara Harry naik di atasnya.

"Jangan coba-coba mengintip celana dalamku, ya!" kata Harry galak. "Siapa juga yang mau mengintipmu? Badanmu berat, tahu! Susah untuk mendongak sedikit" kata Draco sedikit menghina. Dan Harry pun sukses memanjat dinding pagar sekolah dengan bantuan punggung Draco.

Harry tidak langsung melompat turun. Ia menunggu Draco memanjat dan menawarkan tangannya pada Draco. Bermaksud membantunya memanjat. Draco tidak menerima uluran tangannya. Ia malah berusaha memanjat dinding itu sendiri. Ia melempar masuk ransel hitamnya, mundur sedikit mengambil ancang-ancang, lari, dan melompati dinding tersebut dengan sukses. Harry sedikit terkagum dengan cara Draco memanjat dinding tersebut.

Draco pun tidak serta merta meninggalkan Harry. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya hendak membantu Harry turun."Ayo, kubantu kau turun" kata Draco. Harry mendengus, kemudian memalingkan muka begitu mendengarnya. "Aku bisa turun sendiri, kok" kata Harry. "Oh, begitu? Ya sudah. Kutinggal, ya" kata Draco dengan nada sedikit menyindir sambil mengambil ranselnya dan berjalan menuju kelas. Awalnya Harry hanya menganggap Draco bergurau saja. Namun begitu Harry sadar bahwa ia tak bisa turun sendirian, ia pun berteriak memanggil Draco.

"Black!" teriaknya. Draco menyeringai tipis. Draco berbalik dan berjalan ke arah dinding pagar sekolah.

"Apa, Potter? Sadar kalau akhirnya kau butuh bantuan?" kata Draco dengan senyum mengejek sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Tidak menanggapi ejekan Draco, Harry pun melompat turun.

Saat turun, Harry membuat Draco terjatuh ke belakang dan menindih tubuhnya. Saat tubuh mereka saling bertindihan, jarak wajah mereka otomatis menjadi lebih dekat. Dalam jarak sedekat itu, Draco bisa menatap langsung iris _emerald _Harry yang jernih itu di balik kacamata bulat yang dipakainya. 'Cantik, bening' komentar Draco dalam hati saat melihat iris mata Harry. Harry juga menatap iris kelabu Draco. Lama mereka terdiam, Harry pun berinisiatif untuk bangun terlebih dulu. "Cepat! Kita sudah terlambat!" kata Harry dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Oh, ya, Black, nanti siang saat jam makan siang, kita siaran, ya. Kau harus datang!" lanjut Harry lagi. Draco hanya diam, namun bukan berarti dia tak mendengarkannya. Harry pun berjalan menuju kelas lebih dulu meninggalkan Draco sendirian. Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum muncul di wajah Draco saat memperhatikan Harry yang melangkah semakin jauh meninggalkannya.

Suasana kelas sedang ramai saat Harry masuk. Ia pun berjalan menuju ke bangku tempat ia biasa duduk dan menaruh tasnya di atas meja. Kemudian ia pun duduk di bangkunya dan membaringkan kepalanya di atas ranselnya. Cedric yang memperhatikan tingkah sahabatnya itu sejak tadi langsung menduga ada masalah yang terjadi pada Harry pagi ini.

"Kau kenapa, Har? Ada sesuatu terjadi semalam?" tanya Cedric khawatir. "Tidak, Ced. Tak ada apa-apa" balas Harry sambil membenamkan wajahnya di atas ransel coklat miliknya. "Masa, sih? Aku tidak percaya" kata Cedric. "Sungguh, Ced! Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Harry. Dan Cedric yang melihat ada bekas luka di leher Harry segera menyingkap sedikit kerah mantel Harry.

"Hei! Tidakkah kau diajarkan untuk sedikit menghargai perempuan?" kata Harry sedikit kesal sambil kembali menutupi lehernya dengan kerah mantel.

"Draco! Kau tidak apa?" Di sudut lain kelas, Pansy tampak mengkhawatirkan Draco yang baru masuk kelas. Entah bagaimana Pansy bisa memanggil Draco dengan nama depannya mengingat interaksi mereka yang amat minim.

"Kenapa ada plester di wajahmu? Apa seseorang melukaimu?" tanya Pansy khawatir. Draco hanya lewat dan mengabaikannya.

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, Parkinson!" celetuk salah seorang siswa. Sadar kekhawatirannya tak terlalu ditanggapi, Pansy pun memilih diam. Cedric dan Harry yang melihat kelakuan Draco barusan hanya terheran-heran. Bagaimana bisa ada manusia sedingin Draco Black hidup di dunia ini?

"Kau juga, Harry! Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Pansy sambil melihat sekilas ada bekas luka di leher Harry. "Apa jangan-jangan, kau bersama Draco semalam?" kali ini Pansy tidak lagi bertanya. Lebih ke arah menyelidiki, tepatnya. Dan Harry hanya menanggapinya dengan diam. Cedric, tanpa Harry dan Pansy sadari, menatap Draco dari kejauhan dan memperhatikan tingkah Draco yang begitu tenang.

"Ah, Pans! Bel kan sudah berbunyi. Kenapa kau tak kembali ke bangkumu?" kata Harry mencoba mengalihkan sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Pansy. Pansy sedikit kecewa dengan tindakan Harry itu. Ia pun menghela napas dalam sebelum membalas ucapan Harry. "Baiklah. Kita bicarakan lagi ini nanti" ujar Pansy sembari kembali ke bangkunya. Cedric yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Draco berhenti menatapnya ketika Draco menatap Cedric balik dengan dingin. Cedric pun langsung menatap ke depan kelas.

Harry bertanya-tanya kenapa Cedric begitu. Namun ia langsung paham kalau sikap Cedric barusan ada hubungannya dengan Draco. Ia pun menatap ke arah Draco yang malah tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Harry hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang nyaris sama tipisnya, lalu berbalik arah. Tidak sadar kalau Draco masih menatap ke arahnya dari bangkunya di baris belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skip time, jam istirahat makan siang di ruang siaran.**

"Mana, sih, dia? Sampai sekarang belum datang juga" Harry berdecak kesal sambil menunggu Draco yang tak kunjung datang ke ruang siaran. Padahal dia ingat betul sudah memberitahu Draco untuk siaran di jam makan siang. Harry pun akhirnya berinisiatif untuk siaran sendiri. Persetan dengan Draco Black yang tidak datang untuk siaran. Kasihan warga sekolah yang sedari tadi menunggu siaran makan siang.

_"Seharusnya, aku siaran dengan temanku saat ini. Tapi, dia tidak datang juga" _ucap Harry membuka siaran tersebut. _"Mau bagaimana lagi, ya? Aku pun akhirnya siaran sendiri dan melewatkan jam makan siangku_" curhat Harry di kata-kata pembukanya. _"Aku tidak akan menyebut nama, tapi jika kau merasa, tolong pikirkan kembali tindakanmu_" sindir Harry sedikit.

Draco yang tengah merebahkan diri di atap sekolah hanya menyeringai mendengarnya. 'Itu untuk aku, bukan, Potter?' ucap Draco dalam hati, kemudian mencoba untuk tertidur dengan menatap langit biru yang cerah di atas barisan bangku yang menjadi alasnya berbaring saat ini.

_"Ah, seharusnya aku tidak curhat di saat siaran!"_ kata Harry dengan nada sedikit menyesal. _"Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan memutarkan sebuah lagu untuk menemani makan siang kita semua. Enjoy the song, peeps!" _kata Harry ceria. Sesaat kemudian, sebuah lagu bertemakan cinta remaja terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah dan mengiringi jam makan siang saat itu.

Di saat lagu tengah diputar di seluruh penjuru sekolah, Draco pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruangan siaran. Entah untuk membantu Harry atau untuk maksud lain. Begitu Draco membuka sedikit pintu ruang siaran, ia melihat Harry asyik menari-nari mengikuti lagu yang tengah diputar. Ia menatap Harry lama dan kelihatannya Harry belum sadar juga bahwa ada sepasang mata tengah menatapnya intens di balik pintu ruang siaran.

Begitu Harry sadar kalau Draco sedang menatapnya di balik pintu, ia langsung malu. 'Sadar juga dia' kata Draco dalam hati sambil melangkah masuk menuju ruang siaran. Harry, di dalam bilik siaran, ingin duduk. Lupa, mungkin, bahwa kursinya sudah digesernya sedari tadi, Harry pun jatuh terduduk.

Tak lama setelah kejadian itu, Draco menemukan buku sketsa milik Harry dan kemudian melihat-lihat isinya. Harry semakin malu begitu melihat Draco sudah melihat-lihat coretan sketsa di bukunya. Buku yang ia harap tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat isinya kecuali Harry sendiri. Dengan tampang yang entah meremehkan atau bagaimana, Draco membalik isi buku sketsa itu dan melihat-lihat satu per satu sketsa buatan Harry. Dari dalam bilik siaran yang kedap suara, Harry berteriak supaya Draco jangan melihat-lihat isi buku sketsanya.

Draco tersenyum jahil ke arah Harry lalu menggeser tombol pengontrol _mic_ di ruang siaran tersebut hingga volume maksimum. "JANGAN!" Dan aksi jahil Draco sukses membuat teriakan Harry terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Di kelas mereka, para siswa yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya terkejut. Menebak ada kejadian apa di ruang siaran. Cedric langsung tahu bahwa itu suara Harry. Ia pun bergegas pergi ke ruang siaran. Takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Harry. "Ron, aku titip sebentar, ya" ucap Cedric lalu langsung lari ke arah ruang siaran."Tunggu aku, Ced!" kata Ron yang ikut berlari menyusul Cedric. Takut Cedric tidak bisa menanganinya sendirian.

Sesampai di ruang siaran, Cedric dan Ron melihat Harry yang baru saja keluar dengan wajah kesal. "Kau kenapa, Har? Terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Cedric khawatir. "Tidak tahu!" jawab Harry acuh tak acuh. Cedric yang curiga dengan jawaban Harry langsung masuk ke ruang siaran dan mendapati Draco berada di sana.

"Black, ada apa dengan Harry?" tanya Cedric tanpa berusaha mencurigainya. "Kau sungguh bertanya atau ingin menuduhku?" jawab Draco dingin. "Apa maksudmu, Black?" tanya Cedric bingung. "Jawab saja. Kau sungguh bertanya atau ingin menuduhku?" jawab Draco lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Jawaban dingin itu meningkatkan kadar kekesalan Cedric terhadap remaja laki-laki bersurai pirang platina di hadapannya ini.

**Skip Time, Jam Pelajaran Olahraga.**

Siang itu, mereka bermain voli. Siswa laki-laki dibagi ke dalam dua tim dan kelihatannya Cedric dan Draco ada dalam tim yang sama. Saat permainan berlangsung, Cedric dan Draco terlihat bersaing satu sama lain meskipun ada di tim yang sama. Walaupun tim mereka menang, tapi entah kenapa Draco terlihat seperti bermain sendiri. Buktinya, beberapa kali Cedric mencoba melakukan _pass_, Draco tidak membiarkannya. Tidak jarang juga Draco menubruk Cedric saat melakukannya. Siswa perempuan yang melihat permainan Draco bersorak-sorak menyemangati dari pinggir lapangan. Mereka menganggapnya keren. Draco, _sih_, santai saja dan tidak terlalu menanggapi. Tapi Cedric? Kadar kekesalannya pada Draco semakin bertambah.

Permainan voli itu ditutup dengan kejadian Cedric terjatuh karena ditabrak Draco yang sedang melakukan _jump pass_. "Cedric!" teriak Ron yang juga di tim yang sama. "Kau tak apa, _mate_?" tanya Ron khawatir. Cedric hanya menggelengkan kepala dan berusaha tenang. "Maaf, aku minta _time out_" ujar Cedric. Ia pun mendatangi Draco yang tengah berdiri memegang bola di salah satu sudut lapangan.

"Black, kenapa kau terlalu mendominasi? Kau tahu, kan, voli butuh _teamwork_?" kata Cedric. "Yang penting kita menang" balas Draco dingin. "Tapi, Black, menang atau kalah itu tak penting" kata Cedric mencoba membantah Draco. "Oh, ya? Apakah di buku pernah dibilang kalau menang itu tak penting?" kali ini Draco menjawab dengan seringai mengejek. "_Damn teacher's pet_" umpat Draco pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Mendengar umpatan itu, emosi Cedric langsung meluap seketika. Ia menarik kerah seragam olahraga Draco dengan kasar. "Apa katamu?" kata Cedric kesal. Draco, masih dengan wajahnya yang tenang, sama sekali tidak merasa takut dengan kemarahan Cedric. Sebaliknya, ia malah menantang Cedric. "Ayo, pukul aku" katanya. Cedric terdiam. Tidak cukup tega untuk menghajar laki-laki di depannya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak dibilang untuk memukul orang, ya, saat sedang kesal?" ejek Draco lagi. Dan emosi Cedric semakin meluap dengan kalimat itu. Namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa. Draco pun akhirnya menepis tangan Cedric dan meninggalkan lapangan setelahnya. Dari pinggir lapangan, Harry hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan bingung.

Selesai jam olahraga, Harry dan Draco mencuci muka di keran dekat lapangan sekolah. Masih tidak mengerti dengan masalah Cedric dan Draco di jam olahraga tadi, Harry pun mulai bertanya.

"Kau ada masalah apa, sih, dengan Cedric tadi? Sepertinya kau tidak menyukainya" tanya Harry. Dan masih tidak ada jawaban dari Draco. "Aku bertanya soal ini bukan karena dia temanku, tahu." kata Harry mencoba menepis kecurigaan Draco. "Lalu, karena apa?" tanya Draco sambil mengelap wajahnya yang baru saja selesai dicuci. "Kau tahu, Black? Tingkahmu aneh" Harry mencoba berbicara dengan topik lain. Yang kemudian malah dialihkan lagi oleh Draco.

"Kalian berdua… pacaran, ya?" tanya Draco menyelidik. "Hah? Tidak! Kan aku sudah bilang kemarin. Kami hanya teman sejak kecil, tidak lebih" bantah Harry. "Lagipula–" kalimat Harry terputus saat Draco pergi meninggalkannya ke tempat lain. Harry berdiri dan menatap Draco dengan tatapan sebal. 'Anak ini sebenarnya kenapa, sih?' keluhnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skip time, esok harinya**

"Ah! Aku pusing! Kenapa lagu untuk ujiannya harus sesusah ini, sih?" keluh Hermione. Ya, mereka besok ujian musik dan harus memainkan sebuah lagu dengan piano. Dan Hermione masih pusing dengan lagu untuk ujian besok.

"Hey, 'Mione, soal kau lulus atau tidak, kau mau kuramal?" tanya Ron. "Tidak, Ron, tidak! Ramalanmu kan selalu meleset" tolak Hermione. Ron hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Kali ini aku jamin ramalanku tepat. Sini, kemarikan tangan kananmu" kata Ron. Hermione dengan pasrah memberikan tangan kanannya pada Ron. "Hm… Kulihat kau akan lulus… tapi dengan nilai pas-pasan. Ya! Pas-pasan!" ucap Ron yakin.

"Oh, Ron, adakah ramalan yang lebih bagus dari ini?" kata Hermione pasrah, lalu mulai menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak maksimal. Harry hanya bisa tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua sahabatnya ini. "Jangan khawatir. Aku yakin kau akan lulus dengan baik besok" hibur Harry.

Seketika, pandangan mata Harry tertuju ke arah Draco yang sedang fokus membaca bukunya. Tidak terlihat kecemasan sama sekali mengenai ujian musik besok. Harry heran melihatnya. Harry pun berinisiatif mendatangi bangku Draco. "Hei, Black, bisa ikut denganku sebentar?" tanya Harry. Dan, tak biasanya, Draco mau menerima ajakan Harry.

Mereka sampai di ruang musik dan duduk di hadapan sebuah piano _upright_ yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Harry sepertinya tengah mengajari Draco bagaimana caranya bermain piano. "Posisikan tanganmu seolah kau memegang sebuah telur" kata Harry sambil memposisikan tangan kanan Draco di atas tuts piano. "Untuk apa kau begini?" tanya Draco.

"Oh, ya, aku lupa bilang padamu. Aku akan mengajarimu bermain piano. Besok, kan, ujian musik" kata Harry. "Kau pasti tidak tahu, kan, besok ujian?" tebak Harry. "Anggap ini balas budi dariku" lanjut Harry.

Dan menit-menit berikutnya, Harry menunjukkan pada Draco bagaimana cara bermain piano yang benar. Meskipun tidak sempurna, tapi Harry boleh dibilang cukup terampil memainkannya. Draco hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Harry bermain piano dalam diam. Sampai akhirnya, lagu itu terhenti karena Harry lupa nada selanjutnya.

"Maaf, ya. Aku lupa lanjutannya" kata Harry sambil tertawa kecil. Tak lama kemudian, Draco gantian memainkan piano tersebut. Memainkan sebuah lagu klasik yang Harry belum pernah dengar sebelumnya.

"Bukannya kau bilang kau tidak bisa bermain piano, ya?" tanya Harry bingung. "Hah? Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu" jawab Draco sambil masih memainkan lagunya. Dan Harry menatap Draco yang kini bermain piano dengan tatapan tak percaya sekaligus kagum. Merasa suka dengan melodinya, Harry pun penasaran dengan lagu yang kini dimainkan Draco.

"Apa judulnya?" tanya Harry. "Masa, sih, kau tidak tahu lagunya? Aku sepertinya pernah mendengar kau bersenandung dengan lagu itu" jawab Draco sambil masih bermain piano. "Aku ingat melodinya, tapi tidak ingat judulnya" kata Harry. "Judulnya _First Time_" jawab Draco sambil beranjak dari kursi yang tadi ia duduki bersama Harry dan berjalan ke arah salah satu jendela di ruang musik. Merasa pertanyaannya sudah terjawab, Harry mulai mencoba memainkan lagu _First Time _tersebut dengan piano. Dari jendela, Draco melihat Cedric dan beberapa teman Harry sedang kebingungan mencari Harry.

"Oh, ya, Black, aku jadi penasaran. Kenapa kau memilih bersekolah di sini" tanya Harry segera setelah lagunya selesai. Draco hanya menatapnya dalam diam. "Aku lupa kalau kita belum terlalu dekat" ujar Harry memecah keheningan. "Kalau kuberi tahu, kau mau membalasnya dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda?" tanya Draco. Harry hanya bingung dan mencoba mencerna kata-kata Draco.

Harry dan Draco keluar dari ruang musik dan tanpa mereka sadari, Cedric melihat keduanya dari kejauhan. Berjalan beriringan berdua dan keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Sesampainya di halte dekat sekolah, mereka menyetop sebuah bus dan duduk bersebelahan di bangku paling belakang. Harry sengaja duduk di dekat jendela. Ia pun membuka kaca jendela di sebelahnya dan membiarkan helaian rambutnya tertiup angin. Draco melihat Harry yang tampak bahagia saat Harry membiarkan angin memainkan rambut hitamnya. Harry pun menutup jendela begitu tahu Draco memperhatikannya tadi. Harry menatap kea rah Draco yang kini menatap ke arahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, lalu mereka tertawa. Entah apa yang ditertawakan.

Mereka pun tiba di sebuah taman yang banyak terdapat pohon pinus. Mereka berjalan-jalan menyusuri taman sambil mengobrol sedikit.

"Potter, kau tahu cerita tentang Negeri Bayangan?" tanya Draco.

"Hah? Cerita apa itu?" Harry tidak tahu.

"Jadi, ada seseorang yang pergi ke Negeri Bayangan. Tapi, dia kesepian karena tidak ada yang bisa diajaknya bicara. Wajar, penduduknya kan bayangan. Sudah, itu saja ceritanya" Draco menceritakannya dengan datar.

Mendengar bagaimana Draco mengakhiri ceritanya, Harry pun tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu, Potter?" tanya Draco bingung.

"Caramu mengakhiri cerita tadi… Lucu sekali!" dan Harry pun tertawa lagi setelahnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu terkesan dingin dan serius, sih?" tanya Harry. Seperti biasanya, Draco tidak menjawabnya.

Menemukan batang pohon yang telah tumbang, Harry memulai 'uji keseimbangan'-nya. Harry pun melompat naik, lalu berjalan perlahan sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Kurasa kau butuh teman" kata Harry. "Lagipula tidak ada salahnya juga, kan, kau berteman?" kata Harry lagi, lalu ia berhenti di ujung batang tumbang tersebut. "Aku tak butuh teman" jawab Draco dingin. "Bisa jadi karena kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berteman, kan?" tanya Harry mencoba meyakinkan Draco. "Kau hanya perlu mendekati mereka, kok." ujar Harry.

"Kiri… Kanan…" Dan Harry masih melakukan 'uji keseimbangan' itu. "Dekati saja pelan-pelan, lalu kau akan jadi teman setelahnya" Harry masih mencoba meyakinkan Draco untuk punya teman.

Beberapa langkah berjalan, Harry pun hampir terjatuh. "Pegang tanganku" kata Draco sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Harry. Harry bimbang untuk menerima uluran tangan Draco.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Potter. Aku hanya mempraktekkan apa yang kau ajarkan barusan" kata Draco lagi. "Selangkah demi selangkah, kan?" Harry masih menatapnya bingung. Draco benar-benar melakukan seperti apa yang ia katakan beberapa menit lalu.

Tak mau mengecewakan Draco, Harry pun menerima uluran tangan Draco dan kembali melanjutkan 'uji keseimbangan'-nya sambil menggandeng tangan Draco.

Usai berjalan-jalan, mereka pun mengelilingi taman dengan sepeda. Harry duduk di bangku belakang sepeda sementara Draco mengemudikan sepedanya. Nampaknya keduanya menikmati menit demi menit kebersamaan mereka. Dan, ya, mereka sepakat untuk tidak memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama keluarga.

Hari sudah senja. Langit yang tadinya biru berubah warna menjadi jingga. Jalan-jalan bersama mereka ditutup dengan menaiki kapal mengelilingi danau besar yang ada di dekat taman tadi.

"Kau bilang kau mencari seseorang di sini. Siapa?" tanya Harry. "Ayahku" jawab Draco. "Kukira ayahmu sudah meninggal" kata Harry. "Bagaimana rasanya bertemu dengannya?" tanya Harry penasaran. "Jujur aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Dan aku penasaran dia orang seperti apa" jawab Draco jujur sambil melihat pemandangan sekitar. "Lalu?" Harry semakin penasaran.

"Sepertinya, ia tak mengingatku" duga Draco. "Kuharap, _orang itu_ mengingatku. Dan kurasa, aku membencinya" ucap Draco lirih. "Jangan sebut dia _orang itu_. Mau bagaimanapun juga, dia ayahmu, kan?" kata Harry. "Tidak apa membencinya. Tapi, setidaknya, jangan sebut dia _'orang itu_'" lanjut Harry. "Dan jangan berbohong lalu mengatakan dia sudah mati" tegur Harry lagi.

"Mungkin kau bisa berbohong pada orang lain, tapi tidak dengan dirimu sendiri. Jauh dalam hatimu, kau sangat ingin bertemu dengan ayahmu, kan?" Harry sadar mungkin kata-katanya hanya akan dianggap angin lalu oleh Draco. Tapi kelihatannya Harry salah. Wajah Draco terlihat seperti ia tersadar karena ucapan Harry. "Lagipula, enak kan kalau punya ayah?" kata Harry sambil tersenyum. Senyuman Harry membuat Draco tertegun.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke sudut lain kapal dan menemukan ada pasangan yang tengah berfoto di atas kapal.

"Kau mau berfoto juga?" tanya Harry.

"Kita kan tidak punya kamera, Harry" jawab Draco sambil tersenyum.

"Atau kau mau aku meminjam kamera pada mereka?" tanya Draco.

Tak lama, Harry membentuk sebuah persegi panjang dengan kedua ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Berniat membentuk sebuah kamera imajiner. "Jangan bergerak dulu" ucapnya.

"Oke, lihat kemari, ya! Satu… Dua… Tiga…"

Lalu Harry meniru suara jepretan kamera saat Draco menatap ke arah kamera imajiner yang dibentuk tangannya. "Tampangmu kaku sekali! Tersenyumlah sedikit" Dan Harry menjepretnya dengan kamera imajiner itu sekali lagi.

Acara jalan-jalan itu berakhir di malam hari. Draco memutuskan untuk mengantar Harry pulang sebelum ia pulang ke rumahnya. Baru beberapa langkah dari jalan masuk ke rumah Harry, mereka berdua menemukan Cedric yang berdiri di bawah lampu jalan tengah menatap keduanya.

"Cedric?" ucap Harry.

* * *

**TBC.**

**Halo semua! Gua Naru mau bilang thankyou udah mau nyempetin baca fic gaje ini. Terimakasih untuk fave, follow, dan reviewnya. Semua review akan gua bales di chap selanjutnya aja, ya?**

**Akhir kata, follow, fave, dan review?**


End file.
